Violent Musings
by Restless Goddess
Summary: A drabble songfic challenge I finally gave into. FCousland/Morrigan.


**Violent Musings**

**AN: **After I saw this done by elmjuniper, I REALLY wanted to try it, since I normally cannot do drabble to save my life. It's a "Songfic Meme," whatever the heck a meme is.

**The Rules:**

**1. **Pick a fandom/character/pairing you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and click shuffle.

**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to write it – you start when it starts, you finish when it finishes. No lingering! My added rule: if it's shorter than two minutes, go to the next one.

**4.** Do ten and post.

This is WAY harder than it sounds, especially since this is my first attempt at drabble.

This should be interesting, seeing as I have a bunch of movie soundtracks on my iTunes. I'm kind of crossing my fingers that I don't get one.

**Pairing: **FCousland/Morrigan

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Age isn't mine, it's Bioware's. The PC is obviously mine though.

……………………

**Galway Bay – Celtic Woman**

Kealyn looked across Lake Calenhad at the Circle Tower, lost in her own musings. What kind of life…who would want to live such a life? She chastised herself as she began to boil will anger. It wasn't a choice – the bloody Templars rounded up the mages, fearing their power, fearing their strength. The Chantry feared that which they could not control, and thus made an effort to control the people who could wield this powerful force.

The Warden stole a glance at Morrigan, a smile flitting briefly across her face at the apostate's expression. She had earlier mentioned with great sarcasm how the Tower looked very much like a phallus, and Kealyn inwardly chuckled at the memory. She knew the apostate would be just as happy to leave the place as she was. As much as she loved Lake Calenhad's still waters, the mages, not so much.

……………………

**Non C'è Più – Celtic Woman**

Fear. It was something Kealyn wasn't quite used to. That was not to say she was fearless – she had been as scared as anyone many times in her life. But this fear, the soul-deep, paralyzing fear that made her want to curl up and cry like a child…that was new. This was the fear she felt looking down into the chasm where the darkspawn marched through the Dead Trenches. This was the fear she felt only in her nightmares, and now, having seen the Archdemon fly over her, the very real fear that she was not as strong as she thought she was – that she could not win.

She felt fingertips brush discretely across her arm, and she turned to see Morrigan walk past her. Kealyn warmed, knowing that the witch was offering what comfort she could in the presence of others. That alone gave her strength.

……………………

**Wonderland Woods – Chris Vrenna (from the American McGee's ALICE Soundtrack)**

Ortan Thaig. The place was so old that even Kealyn could feel it in the air around her. She had already had a rather disconcerting fight with a few spirits; watching her sword do damage to barely corporeal creatures had made her more uneasy than she'd felt in a long time – even more so than being trapped in the Fade had. She felt trapped in this underground tomb that was still so alive, and not just with golems and spiders.

She chanced a look at Morrigan, who seemed tenser than usual as well. The witch liked it underground as little as Kealyn did, and it showed. The Warden thought back to their mutual dislike of the Circle Tower and wondered how much in common they really had.

……………………

**Cad E Sin Don Te Sin – Órla Fallon**

Leliana's song was beautiful, to be sure, but it was a little too cheerful for Kealyn's taste. It was supposed to be a sad love song, but it still sounded lighthearted. It grated the warrior's nerves.

"Pathetic, was it not?" Morrigan asked her as Kealyn ventured away from camp. The Warden nodded sourly. "I know a better one, if you wish to hear it."

Kealyn stared at her incredulously. "The Witch of the Wilds offering to sing?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes but said nothing else before she began to sing in a soft, sweet alto. She sang of the deep woods at night – of the creatures that lurked within, and though they were predator and prey by daylight, night was for respect.

……………………

**Dulaman – Celtic Woman**

(This is based on/sort of stolen from an actual conversation Leliana and Oghren had when I was with them in Denerim.)

Oghren sighed loudly. Morrigan and Kealyn glanced at each other before pulling their collars over their noses.

"Are you thinking about Branka?" Leliana asked.

"Eh?" the dwarf asked.

The bard launched into a lengthy explanation of how she believed his long sigh to be in relation to having to kill Branka after she left him for a woman and an anvil. When she finished, Oghren remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Branka always loved the Anvil, and nothing could change that. I was sighing 'cause I finally let out some gas I've been holdin' in. It should be hittin' yeh right about…now."

Leliana started choking and gasping, and the warrior and witch laughed heartily.

……………………

**Elgar/Something Inside – Steve Erdody and Jonathan Rhys Meyers (from **_**August Rush**_**)**

"You want to _what_?!?"

"It's not a _want_, Kealyn. It's something I have to do if you want to survive the fight."

"If _I _want to survive?! It's _Alistair _you'd be sleeping with! What about us, Morrigan? Did that mean nothing to you? Was it all a joke – was I just some other person you used for pleasure, only someone with breasts instead of a nice hard cock?"

Morrigan visibly wince. "I…did not intend for that…for _us _to happen."

"Things like this are _never _intended!" Kealyn shouted, though her heart fluttered at Morrigan's use of "us." "It just _does_! This may have been your plan from the beginning, but you'd think something like this would have changed that!"

"Dammit all, Kealyn, don't make this harder for me than it is!"

"For _you_? Maker, you're so selfish!!!"

Morrigan slammed her against the wall. "Maybe I am," she said with a kiss.

……………………

**You Raise Me Up – Celtic Woman**

Kealyn lay curled up under a tree far past the clearing where they made camp, the full moon shining on her shivering form. She had never expected that one of her companions would turn on her, but she should have known it would happen, and she should have known it would be Sten. She shuddered as she pulled her torn leggings farther up her body, but it was no use – the clothing was too tattered.

Breaking twigs behind her alerted her to the witch's presence; Kealyn knew it was Morrigan without needing to look. "Come to tell me 'I told you so'?" the Warden asked bitterly. Morrigan remained silent, but instead knelt next to the trembling young woman. With surprising tenderness, she pulled the girl's torn leggings from her body and tossed them aside before wrapping a blanket around her. She kissed Kealyn's tears away as the warrior sobbed into her arms.

……………………

**Someday – B*Witched**

"Come, Kealyn! The Blight is over!" Duncan said joyfully. "Come see your parents!"

Kealyn knew her parents were dead, knew she was in the Fade, but didn't care. She wanted to see her mother and father alive and well. When she ran up the stairs at Weisshaupt to see their smiling faces, she allowed herself to grin as well, stopping just short of embracing them. It was with utmost regret that she drew her sword to kill them.

When she awoke on the stone floor, the sloth demon defeated, she groaned over her aches and pains as she sat up. When Morrigan voiced her own complaints, she decided she preferred this to the Fade.

……………………

**Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

Once upon a time, her life was carefree. She ran around Cousland Estate with Fergus and Gilmore, fighting them with wooden swords and getting in trouble with the guards for their antics. Once upon a time, there was no Blight, and life was simple.

And yet, somehow, Kealyn and Leliana managed to find a bright moment to bathe in the stream, laughing as they splashed each other as Kealyn's dog barked and frolicked with them.

Morrigan took the time to come down to the stream to bathe herself and immediately began telling them off – that is, until the two young women pulled her into the water. Soaking wet and furious, the witch cast arcane bolts until they fled.

……………………

**Set The Fire To The Third Bar – Snow Patrol and Martha Wainwright**

(Ok, so I cheated on this one, but I REALLY wanted to do a drabble for this)

The fire had long been extinguished, but it didn't matter – Morrigan and Kealyn were deep in the woods. They needed solitude. They needed this moment of violent desperation.

Morrigan had Kealyn pinned against a tree, devouring the other woman's mouth as the Warden clung to her, releasing her hair from its tight bun and weaving her fingers through ebony locks. Morrigan gripped her hips and pulled her body closer, causing them both to growl with lust.

They didn't even undress fully – their need was too much. Morrigan dragged her nails down Kealyn's smooth skin before harshly pinching her nipples, pressing hard against her breasts as the Warden threw her head back in ecstasy. It was barely minutes later that they were thrusting together, sweat-coated bodies merging as they hissed their release.


End file.
